I'd Wait Forever And A Day For You
by SIUFan
Summary: "Ever since you left, My heart has been broken. I miss your smile,laugh,the smell of your strawberry scented hair, the pointless arguments we would have,the way you always made my heart flip, I miss you. You said you would come back, and I never doubt a word you say, Rocky Blue, for I would wait forever and a day for you."


**ALOHA GUYS ^.^! So this is my first attempt at a Runther story...I hope you like it and yeah..on with the story and enjoy this Runther-filled one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up, I would be writing a zillion RTD plots :D**

* * *

**Gunther POV:**

I don't know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the curtains before it found its way to my face, or how long it took me to become aware of it.

I'd been dreaming that I was my ten year old self, In a corn field, shouting someones name out loud. I could never remember what the name was because my voice was always faded in the dream. A girl around my age with rich brown eyes, dark hair smoothly falling past her shoulders, a big smile, and faint pink cheeks. She walked up to me, gave me a hug and whispered these words into my ears, _I'm coming soon, I promise._ When I wanted to respond, she disappeared, leaving me to talk to myself. I was getting strange dreams like this everyday, with the same girl, the same setting, me calling out a name, her hugging me, her whispering in my ear, her disappearing and me left by myself.

I fought to ignore the sunbeam, to get back to my dream, to find out more about the girl, but the moment had passed. I could hear the sound of cars speeding down the road, the chatter of people as they walked down the street, and the sound of stores opening. Chicago had woken up.

I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep and took a glance at my alarm clock.10:15. Without remembering what day it was, I immediately ran into the kitchen to see Tinka, my twin sister, engulfed in a bowl of _Fruit Loops._

She looked up and smiled at me."Had a good night sleep?"

I sighed at her as I ran my fingers through my hair."Could be better." I took the milk carton that was next to her and drank the rest.

She punched me on the arm."Now I cant drink that anymore. It has your germs all over it."

I rolled my eyes."So? We are twins, I'm sure we have the same germs."

"Yes, but your a boy..boys germs are ten times grosser.." She whined as she finished up her cereal.

"Get over it. If you care so much about your milk then buy some more." I took a seat next to her.

"Attitude." She mumbled under her breath."How about we go to the mall?"

"I dont feel like it." I replied to her.

"Oh come on, Gunther! Live a little, I hate to see you down in the dumps. Ever since Rocky..." Her voice trailed off and she started to fiddle with her bracelet.

"Look Tinka, I just dont feel like going anywhere today." I stood up and walked over to my room.

I shut the door, sat on my bed, and looked at my calendar. Everyday was ticked off, representing the days since my best friend left me. 2191 days without her in my life. Yes, I was counting. I missed everything about her; her hair, smile, everything. I guess you don't know what you have until its gone, and what hurt me more was the fact that she never told me she was leaving until the very day she left.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Gunther was swinging on a swing besides Rocky who was deep in her thoughts to notice anything._**  
**

_Rocky looked at Gunther and bit her lip." Hey Gunther, do you know what a kiss is?"_

_Gunther immediately stopped swinging and took a long look at her."Why are you asking me this question?"_

_"Because I heard my brother talk about it the other day..I'm just curious, that's all." She stared at the ground and played with her neon pink converses._

_Gunther went silent for a while, then responded." I think it's when two people share their germs with each other...although I don't exactly know why you would want someones germs.."_

_Rocky scoffed."You'd be surprised..Ty was gloating about it the other day." She started swinging again."I wonder how it feels like.." _

_"Probably disgusting..." Gunther responded._

_"It wouldn't hurt experimenting .." Rocky trailed off._

_Gunther gave Rocky a wierd look." Rocky...what are you getting at?"_

_"Maybe we could..It wouldnt mean anything..." Her cheeks turned a bright pink._

_"Wait..You want us to..kiss?" Gunthers eyes were wide open._

_Rocky didn't respond. She looked him in the eye and it stayed like that for three minutes. Gunther finally moved closer to her and was just inches away from her lips. Rocky closed her eyes and closed the gap between them, giving him a small peck on the lips._

_When they pulled apart, they just stared at each other, making no movements and not saying a thing to each other. Rocky started laughing, with Gunther following her actions._

_"Ew." Rocky got her hand and started wiping her mouth with it. "Promise me we never do that again. That was disgusting." She put her pinkie finger out and giggled._

_Gunther chuckled and took hold of Rocky's finger."Yeah.." He didn't want Rocky to know that he felt something during their five second interaction._

_"Rocky! We are going!" Ty called out to his little sister._

_Gunther gave Rocky a confused look."Where are you going?"_

_Rocky bit her lip."I'm moving.." She whispered as she looked down to the ground._

_Gunther didn't move. He stared at her with wide eyes."And you didn't tell me?" His voice cracked._

_"I didn't want you to be upset. I didn't mea-" Rocky was cut off by Ty's voice."I have to go." She gave him a hug."Ill be back. I promise." She gave him a wink and ran towards her brother leaving Gunther to register what had just happened._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Tinka had gone to the mall with CeCe, so I was home by myself listening to music on my iPod. I heard the front door open and loud footsteps running towards my bedroom. Tinka and CeCe barged into my room looking out of breath.

"You...Rocky...Outside...Now!" CeCe panted.

I gave them a confused look."Speak properly.I cant understand what your saying."

Tinka pushed CeCe out of the way."Rocky came back."

My eyes widened. Rocky came back? No this can't be true, they are probably pulling my leg. "Are you guys playing a prank on me?

"Why would we do that? She's outside CeCe's apartment building right now!" Tinka grabbed my arm and led me outside of the apartment.

* * *

As we finally reached CeCe's apartment building, I could see the back of a tall girl with brunette hair carrying boxes. She turned around and gave Tinka and CeCe a huge smile. It was her. They were telling the truth. Rocky came back. When she was younger, she was pretty, but now she was gorgeous. Her hair had gotten longer and was in a side ponytail, showing off her perfect bone structure and her rich brown eyes. She still had the same fashion sense though, bright colored skirts with floral leggings and her trademark, combat boots.

She gave Tinka a hug and caught me staring at her. She stood still and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw me, she quickly let go off Tinka, and ran towards me, jumping on me. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear."I told you I'd be back."

I grinned and replied to her."I never doubted you." I breathed in the smell of her strawberry scented hair.

"I have a lot of unpacking to do."She let go of me and put a note in my hand, then left.

_Meet me at the train station in two hours. We have a lot of catching up to do ;).- Rocky _

I grinned at the note like an idiot and walked away. It felt like the hole in my heart had been fixed again, she's back, and the best thing is that I know she's not going to leave.

* * *

Rocky laughed." Oh and remember the time we put itching powder in Ty's underwear?"

I shook my head and chuckled."Good times, good times." We had been at the train station for three hours, and the cold didnt affect us. As long as she was here with me, I was perfectly fine.

She stopped laughing."Tinka told me about the calendar thing.."

Really Tinka? I gave a nervous laugh."I missed you...I hope you dont think that its weird..." I looked down at the ground.

She shook her head."Not at all..I even did something quite similar." She took out a necklace from her purse wich had the initials, G+R engraved into the heart."For everyday I went without you, I added a rhinestone to the necklace..2191 rhinestones in total." She blushed and giggled.

"Remember when we kissed?" I said as I observed the necklace.

"How can I not? We promised each other that we would never kiss again..." Rocky's voice trailed off.

I looked at her in the eye and tilted her head up with my finger."You turned into a beautiful person, Rocky Blue." I whispered to her.

**Rocky POV:**

He removed a strand of hair from my face, staring straight into my eyes. Slowly our faces began moving towards each other. The taste of his sweet minty breath enchanted me. His soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in mine, making my heart flutter uncontrollably. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smiling.

Silence grew upon us."I thought we promised each other, we would never kiss." I finally spoke up.

Gunther smirked." I didn't feel like keeping that promise."

"Oh..It reminded me of the first time we kissed.." I could still feel a tingling sensation on my lips.

"Disgusting?" Gunther asked.

I shook my head."No..not at all..It was nice.." I gave him a small smile.

"Then why did you say it was disgusting, six years ago?" He gave me a confused look.

"Its called lying you dimwit." I slapped the back of his head and laughed." I didn't want to leave with us being on awkward terms." I twirled my hair with my fingers."I'm surprised you waited for me. Any normal guy would have forgotten about me in less than a week."

"I'm not any normal guy. I'm your best friend. I would have waited forever and a day for you." He pulled me into a warm hug.

"This is why I love you Gunther Hessenheffer." I whispered into his ears.

He was here and I was back, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Soo..how was it? I actually enjoyed writing this...maybe I'll give writing a DeCe one-shot a shot..**

**Dont forget to leave a review on your way out and keep on loving Runther! ^.^**


End file.
